I Would Do Anything
by Spunky0ne
Summary: To save his beloved cousin's life, Byakuya would do anything...including marrying Aizen Sousuke. But marriage to Byakuya turns out to be nothing like he expected...yaoi, mpreg...Aizen/Byakuya/Aizen, Ichigo/Renji/Tetsuya
1. Deal With the Devil

**I Would Do Anything**

**By Spunky0ne**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Deal With the Devil**

Aizen Sousuke sat silently and in complete darkness, his mind floating aimlessly and his ears ringing with the horrid silence around him. The only things that registered were that time was passing though he couldn't gauge how quickly or slowly, and that eventually the long deprivation from light and sound, touch, taste and fragrance, would end and he would be back in a world that would touch his senses.

_It is ironic that my power is one that controls the senses. But here, my own senses are useless._

He was beyond knowing what to think of to distract himself and had little to look forward to, at least for the next twenty thousand years, but that time had no meaning since the hogyoku's presence in his soul made him immortal. All he had to do was to wait. As burdensome as it was, at least it would have an end.

A sharp clinking sound broke the silence, making his one uncovered eye blink and rotate towards the door. Slowly, it opened, and a shaft of bright light blinded him for a moment as someone entered the room. Had he had his powers about him, he would have been able to sense the person's reiatsu, but as it was, he had to blink and stare as the light bent around the person, casting his face in shadows that only slowly resolved themselves.

"Urahara Kisuke?" he mused softly as he made sense of the person's features, "What brings you down to the lovely depths of Muken?"

Kisuke's grey eyes found his and Aizen felt a strange sense of disquiet looking into them.

"Why have you come?"

A slow smile came to the other man's lips.

"I came to relieve you of the hogyoku," he said quietly, "I found a way to destroy it. And you should be pleased to know that it will do absolutely no harm to you, so you can look forward to waking up back here and enjoying this place for the rest of your miserable, useless life. How does that sound?"

Aizen's brown eye narrowed and became hateful.

"Less than enjoyable."

"I kinda thought you'd feel that way," the shopkeeper replied, smirking and withdrawing a small device from within his clothing.

Aizen's eye darkened as Kisuke approached him and one sharply hissed word escaped him as the other man reached him and touched the device to the stone set in his chest.

"Bastard!"

Aizen's body recoiled beneath his bonds and his heart pounded wildly as the hogyoku's dying scream sounded in his mind. A tearing sensation took his breath away and his ears rang loudly. The room went even darker than it had been before the shopkeeper's arrival and Aizen sank down into that blackness, alone and all too aware of his changed circumstances. As he lingered on the edges of consciousness, Kisuke's voice sounded softly in his ear.

"Enjoy the rest of your life, Aizen Sousuke. While you sit here in the darkness, waiting to die, I will be out there really enjoying life and not missing you a bit. This is what being a backstabbing traitor earns you. Don't hope for anyone to save you. No one will. Not ever. Goodbye, Aizen Sousuke. Good riddance."

Aizen was glad for the numbness that the removal process had instilled in him. It held him back from making any reply as Kisuke turned and left the cell, clanking the heavy door shut behind him.

For a long time, there was darkness.

But now with the darkness, there came anxiety and then, growing concern.

_I don't know how quickly or slowly time is passing. There is no measure of time in this place. And my perception could be distorted._

_Not that knowing how time passed would change my fate.._

_Damn that horrid man._

For a while, he raged inwardly at the man who had stolen away his only anticipation. Now, all he had to look forward to was death.

_I won't allow that, of course. This will only make me determined to escape, where before, I had no motivation to do so. But with the exception of this visit from Kisuke, no one ever enters my cell. If no one comes close, how then will I escape?_

His mind worked at the problem for what might have been days. He was nearly at the ends of his wits, trying to find an answer, when one day his cell door opened again and someone else arrived.

Aizen blinked in surprise at the loud, unexpected sound, then squinted as a slender, lovely raven-haired man appeared out of the darkness. He couldn't help but smile at the noble's beauty and pleasant scent, having been so long deprived of such things. The clan leader gazed down at Aizen, seemingly lost for words.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" he greeted the noble, "Why have you come here? Is it not enough for you to know that I will die, but you had to come and gloat in person?"

"Nothing of the sort," Byakuya said sternly, his grey eyes meeting Aizen's squarely, "I have come to make an agreement with you, if you are willing."

"Oh?" Aizen mused curiously, "What kind of agreement? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"If I was in trouble, you would be the last person I would ever turn to. What is needed is not needed by me, but someone I love and protect."

"Go on."

"My younger cousin, Tetsuya, is afflicted with an illness that requires that he must receive frequent infusions of reiatsu from a compatible source or he will die. Unfortunately, we have determined that there is only one person whose reiatsu is compatible enough with Tetsuya's to permit the exchange."

"Ah, so you need me to provide these infusions for Tetsuya...and...what is in this for me? A TV in my cell? Food and water? Your undying appreciation?"

"I know that you do not care about my cousin's fate, nor anyone else's but your own. I know you have no reason to help us..."

"But you are asking anyway because you are desperate to save him, ne?"

"I am willing to offer you release into the Kuchiki family prison and to see that your cell in our prison is filled with whatever comforts you require. It will be a better existence for you, much more pleasant than remaining here and dying before you ever see the light of day again."

"It is," Aizen agreed, "But I think you know that it would still only be exchanging one cell for another. If I am to do this thing for your cousin, then I want more than that."

"You must understand that I cannot offer you freedom," Byakuya said firmly, "While being able to gain the approval of the Noble's General Council to house you in our family prison, they will never agree to allow you to roam about freely. You cannot expect that."

"I suppose," Aizen replied, smirking, "But I think that even within the parameters of your pretty manor, I could be content."

"What are you saying? What are you asking me to do?"

"You would do anything to save your cousin, ne?"

Byakuya's dark eyes narrowed, but he remained silent.

"Here is my counter-proposal. I will provide Tetsuya with whatever infusions he needs...and...you will request from the twelfth division a device that will offer me complete freedom within Kuchiki Manor. I will allow that my powers will need to be sealed away, but I am to have access to the full expanse of those grounds, and I understand I will never be allowed outside the gates. You may set in place any barriers or protections you need to assure that."

"I..."

"I am not finished," Aizen went on, "In addition to access to your manor, I want _you_."

"What?" Byakuya asked, his reiatsu darkening warningly, "What did you say?"

"I think you heard me," Aizen went on, "I have long been deprived of physical comforts of all kinds, so I crave as many comforts as I can get. So, I will save your cousin's life and you will agree to confine me there in your manor, and to marry me, giving me full rights to that lovely body of yours as well!"

"There is no way that I would ever agree to marry an animal like you!" Byakuya hissed, turning away and starting towards the door.

"Would you rather watch your cousin die, Byakuya?" Aizen asked sedately, "Could you really do that, watch him day after painful, heart-wrenching day, growing weaker and fading away before your eyes, knowing that you could have saved him, but your arrogance and pride would not let you do that? Are you really that cold?"

Byakuya paused with his hand on the doorknob.

"Think about it, Byakuya, but you probably shouldn't think about it for too long. You know that everyone here is aware I am mortal again. How long do you think it will be before someone tries to kill me? How long do you think I will survive? I am not useful to you if I am dead, so I should think that you would do what was necessary to keep me alive and well."

"Alive and well, I could understand," Byakuya said, turning back to face him, "But, what I do not understand is why you want me, when you could certainly request anyone else you would like. Why me? Why marriage?"

Aizen sighed softly, sensing the approach of hope.

"I need something to make sure that you won't just change your mind and send me back here if Tetsuya should someday be cured. I want assurance that I will be permanently moved from here to your manor for the rest of my life, as part of the agreement. That point is not negotiable."

"You don't have to marry me to..."

"Come now, Byakuya," Aizen interrupted, "We both know that the marriage would protect me as your simple promises will not. I am a lot of things, but I am not stupid. Don't think for a moment that being locked up here has dulled my mind that much. If we are not married and I save your cousin, other of your relatives will understand what you have done, and when they do, they will likely also understand that as long as Tetsuya lives, our agreement will be in force. Your cousin will die, but not from his condition. But, if he dies, unless there is a marriage, I will just get sent back to Muken. So, we will be married and you will agree to sate my sexual and other needs as they arise, like any dutiful spouse. I will live at Kuchiki Manor and will agree to be confined there and not to leave the grounds. In return, I will provide the reiatsu that will save your cousin's life."

Byakuya went silent for several long minutes, his eyes going black and unreadable.

"Very well," he answered finally, "These are the terms. You will agree to provide Tetsuya's infusions unfailingly. You will agree to being confined to the manor and your powers sealed away, and you will never attempt to leave the grounds. You will also agree not to harm anyone in the household or anyone who visits it. I need to be sure that you do not endanger my family and staff. Breaking any of these agreements will get you sent back to this cell. In return, I will agree to marry you and see to your needs of whatever kind as a married spouse would. My staff will see that you are made comfortable. Can you agree to all of this?"

A slow, wicked smile crept across Aizen's face and he nodded.

"I can agree to that."

"Fine. Then, we must go now. Tetsuya is in great discomfort and is in need of an infusion immediately."

"Hmmm," Aizen said coyly, "If I had known that, then I would have bargained for more."

"You are already getting far more than you deserve," Byakuya said dryly, motioning to the guards, "But I do not have time for such nuisances. My cousin is suffering."

"Then, we had better see to the marriage right away," Aizen replied, smiling at the instant reaction in the noble's dark eyes, "You did agree to marry me."

"This is no joke!" Byakuya snapped, "My cousin is dying!"

"Then, we will see to the marriage and then we can see to the first infusion," Aizen insisted, "You must understand the position I am in. I no longer have the hogyoku keeping me safe from dying. The world has become a much more dangerous place for me. You have offered me the only path to having any kind of life, and I am grateful. But I am not about to leave you any small means of escape, now that we have made an agreement. So, send a hell butterfly and we will take our vows quickly upon arrival at the manor. I am sorry, but I must insist on this."

"Bastard!" the noble fumed, "Fine."

Byakuya turned his glaring eyes away and refused to look at Aizen as guards entered the cell and slowly removed the bindings on him. They helped him stand, then swiftly placed strong bands on his wrists and ankles to hold back his powers. Byakuya then wordlessly led him out of the prison and to a waiting horse. The two mounted the tall black Arabian and Byakuya nudged him into motion, turning him towards Kuchiki Manor.

The clan leader flinched as Aizen's arms wrapped around his waist and the traitor pressed up against his back, letting a hand slide down to tease his privates through his clothes. Aizen chuckled softly as the horse carried them on their way.

"I am very much looking forward to our wedding night tonight, Byakuya," he breathed into the noble's ear, "I hope you aren't planning on getting much sleep. I intend to keep you _occupied_ all night!"

Byakuya's reiatsu flared, but he made no comment in reply.

The stallion thundered down the road, racing through the streets of the Seireitei, slowing as he reached the manor gates, where the guards waved them through. The horse stopped in the courtyard and the two men slid down. They went at once into the gardens, where one of the Kuchiki elders waited.

"Byakuya-sama," he pleaded, "You must reconsider!"

"I will not," Byakuya said firmly, "Nori, you know this is the only way. If I do not do this, then Tetsuya will die. And if I do not marry him, the other elders will take it as an invitation to kill Tetsuya, themselves. There is no other choice."

"Have you asked Tetsuya what he wants?" Nori asked quietly, "Would he want you to do such a thing, even if not doing so would mean his death. Please, think about what you are doing. At least give this a day or two to..."

"Tetsuya doesn't _have_ a day or two!" Byakuya shouted, "He needs help now!"

"You should not waste any more time," Aizen said solemnly, "As much as you stall, you are not going to change Byakuya's mind. He knows what he is doing."

"I very much doubt that," Nori sighed, "But it seems you are determined."

He removed the long scarf from around his neck and bound one of Aizen's hands to Byakuya's, then placed his own hand over the top and spoke the words of binding. As he did, power flared around their bound hands, flickering as the binding was completed. Nori gazed at the two in silence for a moment, then unbound the scarf.

"We can have a family gathering at a later time if you wish," he offered solemnly.

"No, this is all we require. I do not want to make an issue of this," Byakuya said firmly.

"Very well. As soon as the kido I placed on you is broken by your consummation, the marriage will be official."

"Come," Byakuya said, taking Aizen by the arm, "Tetsuya needs..."

"You heard the man," Aizen said slyly, "The marriage is not binding until..."

We don't have time for that now!" Byakuya snapped, "We need to give Tetsuya the infusion immediately!"

"That's fine," Aizen chuckled, moving closer to him and letting hot breath tease his earlobe, "I want to take my time and enjoy the consummation with no interruptions. Show me to Tetsuya."

Byakuya led him to a room near the end of the wooden walkway, where a young man laid in a bed with an attendant and a healer at his bedside.

"Tetsuya," Byakuya called softly to the young, blue-eyed man in the bed, "Watashi no itoko, I have brought someone who can help you!"

He slipped a hand into Tetsuya's, resting his head on his cousin's shoulder as Aizen sat down next to him and began the healing infusion.

"You're going to be all right," Byakuya promised.

"Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya whispered weakly, "Thank you!" Thank you so much!"

He drifted back into unconsciousness, but some of the color came back into his face as Aizen continued the infusion, and by the time he finished, Tetsuya was sleeping soundly.

"Byakuya," he said quietly, taking the clan leader's hand in his, "We have something to see to now. Come."

A blush rose on the noble's face and throat and he shivered slightly at the other man's touch, but he moved along willingly enough.

"W-would you mind if we bathed before...?" Byakuya asked in a low, wary voice.

"Certainly, my love," Aizen answered, smirking, "I don't want to offend you with my filthy body. I would much rather offend you with a clean one!"

Byakuya gave him a scathing look and turned him in the direction of the bathing chamber.


	2. Impenetrable

**Chapter 2: Impenetrable**

Aizen Sousuke's dark brown eyes widened in appreciation as he and Byakuya entered the detached bathing chamber that had been built in the center of a small grove of plum and sakura, near the edge of the gardens, and really seemed more an extension of that than a building. The grass crawled in through the doorway, spreading out around the sides of the room. Several trees grew around the edges of the chamber. Rocks and small hedges decorated the walking path that ran around the room, and overhead, a large, translucent domed ceiling let the light in to warm the room naturally, although in warm weather, Byakuya explained, there was also a cooling system to keep the environment to the liking of the clan leader.

"This is lovely," commented Aizen, pausing as an attendant, dressed only in a small white wrap, appeared and removed the elder man's yukata.

A second attendant arrived and undressed Byakuya. The two men waded out into the warm pool with the attendants trailing, and made their way to the large rock waterfalls on the far end. They dampened their naked bodies, then Byakuya's attendant began to bathe him. The attendant assisting Aizen Sousuke paused and looked up at him politely.

"With your permission, sir?"

"Of course."

Aizen's dark eyes drifted to where the other attendant was bathing Byakuya, first spreading soap onto the wide expanses of lovely, pale skin, then rubbing it in slowly, letting the foam rise about his hands as he spread it around. He started with the clan leader's broad chest and shoulders, sliding up to wash his throat and behind his ears, then working his way downward, only avoiding Byakuya's serenely flaccid genitals. The attendant worked his way around one side and then down the other, then moved on to work at the backs of his shoulders, setting the long strands of raven hair off to the side, before massaging the skin and the muscles beneath, then traveling down over his bottom, then washing each pale, muscular leg from thigh to foot.

"With your permission, sir," the attendant said, looking up at Byakuya.

"Proceed, thank you, Torio," Byakuya said quietly, remaining silent and relaxed as the young man gently washed the clan leader's private areas.

"I don't think I approve of him touching you like that," Aizen said, meeting Byakuya's eyes sternly.

"He is an attendant who bathes me every day, and has for many years."

"With your permission, sir," Aizen's attendant said solemnly, waiting in front of him.

"What is your name?" Aizen asked the young man.

"Akio, sir."

"Akio, I am not accustomed to being touched in that place unless it is by someone whom I am making love to. If you touch me there, you had better be prepared to sate whatever arousal you cause me."

"He will not," Byakuya said quietly, meeting Aizen's eyes disapprovingly.

"Oh?" Aizen queried sedately, "What then, will I do with the erection that such touching is likely to cause? I think it fair that if he arouses me, he should also sate me. Are you objecting, my lovely spouse?"

"You agreed not to harm my staff," Byakuya said stiffly, glaring at the former taichou, "and I consider sexual abuse a kind of harm."

"I see," said Aizen, "Well then, you had better be prepared to sate me instead, if I become aroused by him. I am not like you. I have not had attendants washing me all of my life, so when someone touches my genitals, I become aroused. Are you saying that you will relieve my discomfort? That is, after all, one of your functions as my spouse, is it not?"

"You may simply have Akio leave your genitals for you to wash," Byakuya suggested.

"Oh no, my love," Aizen laughed, smirking, "We will simply excuse our attendants and you can wash that area personally."

There was a long moment of silence while the Kuchiki heir glared confrontationally into Aizen's glinting eyes.

"If no one touches you there, you will not get aroused, and if you are not aroused, then you do not need to be sated by me."

"Well," Aizen went on, capturing Byakuya's hand and lowering it into the water, then bringing it to rest on his already swollen member, "as you can feel, you have already aroused me, so I think you will sate me...here and now."

Byakuya's steely eyes flashed with a look of pure hatred and a barely restrained killing desire.

"Torio, Akio, please excuse us."

The attendants bowed respectfully, excusing themselves, then leaving the two men alone in the bathing pool.

"Perhaps we should recline in one of the soaking areas," Aizen suggested.

Byakuya turned wordlessly and followed him to where he laid down with his back along an incline and his body partially submerged. The noble lowered himself down into the water, then reappeared between his husbands slightly spread thighs. Soft, graceful hands tipped with pearly fingernails parted them slightly more, and Byakuya paused, his eyes dark and unreadable as he prepared to do the unthinkable.

_This is to save Tetsuya's life_, he reminded himself, _and it doesn't have to be a burden. I can just treat it like any other duty I must perform, then I will wash away the shame of it and move on._

Aizen watched closely, reading the change in the other man's steel colored eyes, from challenging, bordering on threatening to quiet and removed. It was as though the man had simply detached from what he was doing and was forcing away any emotional response. The former taichou's eyes narrowed as the Kuchiki heir's head bowed and the man's soft lips pressed to the flesh of an inner thigh, following it upward to the flushed and aroused genitals that awaited him. Aizen sighed and closed his eyes as the first flickers of pleasure reached him, sending throbs of unrestrained desire echoing through his long-deprived body. Gentle lips and a soft, pink, silken tongue worked their way along the sensitive skin, making Aizen's heart quicken and his breaths shorten. Byakuya flinched and his reiatsu flared as Aizen's warm fingers threaded through his silken hair, tightening slightly and pushing him down further. Without hesitation, Byakuya intensified the pleasant stimulation, feeding the former taichou's passions until the aggression in Aizen's brown eyes softened and the dark orbs glazed over. He moved his hips to deepen the contact and felt Byakuya stiffen for a moment, before settling again and continuing to pleasure him.

Aizen's eyes opened again, and he watched for any sign of reaction in the raven-haired man as his pleasure mounted and he moaned hungrily, encouraging the rise and fall of the noble's head as he neared climax. Byakuya seemed to sense the point at which Aizen's body reached release, and he tried to pull away, only to find himself held firmly in place and a deep voice instructing him to swallow. His lovely face taking on a look of disgust, he complied as well as he could for a man obviously never asked for such a thing, then he pulled away, coughing and gasping, his already pale face, paling even more. Aizen relaxed in the shallow water, observing him quietly, then he raised himself and captured the reeling noble, bringing his lips to Byakuya's in a warm wet show of gratitude, while reaching down to touch him more intimately, only to find the man's ample genitals still soft and unresponsive.

"What is this?" he asked, frowning, "You are unmoved? I believe it is my duty as your new husband to remedy that, ne?"

"Do not bother," Byakuya said off-handedly, pulling away from him and standing, "While I am required to perform my 'duties' as a spouse, I do not expect, nor desire anything of the sort from you. I am not attracted to you, and so, will not be moved by you...ever."

"I see," Aizen said, rising and following as Byakuya waded to the edge of the bathing pool and exited.

They were met immediately by the two returning attendants, who quickly dried them and dressed them in sleeping yukatas.

"How is our cousin?" Byakuya asked Torio, acting as though he had forgotten Aizen was there.

"He is much better," Torio assured the clan leader, "The infusion has stabilized him and Urahara Kisuke said that it is foreseeable that they might be able to find a cure. We must just continue the infusions to keep him stable."

"That is good news," Byakuya said quietly, "I am glad that my decision to seek assistance from Aizen Sousuke has had the proper effect."

He met Aizen's eyes quietly for a moment.

"Thank you, Sousuke, for saving my cousin," he said sincerely, "We will see to the consummation now, if you wish."

Aizen nodded briefly and followed Byakuya back along the wooden walkway, pausing as Byakuya slipped into his cousin's room to say goodnight.

"Byakuya-sama, what have you done?" Tetsuya asked worriedly, "Why did you bring that man here, and I overheard that you married him! Watashi no itoko, why?"

"I do not want you to worry about that," the clan leader said firmly, "The important thing is for you to rest and get well. If you do not do that, then what I have done is for nothing."

"B-but, Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya cried softly, tears filling his eyes, "I don't want you to do this because of me. I could never forgive myself! Please, just..."

"Shh, it is already done. He and I are married and I do not want you to think on it anymore. He is not being cruel to me. And as soon as he breaks a condition of our marriage, I can have the marriage annulled and have him sent back. Everything will be all right. Do not worry, Tetsuya. Go on, now. Rest, Cousin," Byakuya whispered, leaning forward to kiss the younger man on the forehead, "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Byakuya-sama," Tetsuya replied, sniffling softly as he watched his cousin leave.

He returned to the walkway, where Aizen waited, and the two continued on until they reached the master bedroom. Byakuya stepped back to let Aizen enter first, then followed him inside and slid the garden doors closed behind them. He raised a privacy shield and then waited silently as Aizen paused to take in his environment.

Aizen was immediately taken with the warm earthen colors in the room, the dark cherry wood furnishings and finely made area rugs. Byakuya's light sakura scent touched the air in the place, reflecting the lovely feel of the master of the house. He smiled approvingly, then turned back to the hesitant noble, extending a hand, which Byakuya gazed at for a moment, then accepted. They walked to the bed and stopped beside it. Aizen's hand curved around the clan leader's pale cheek, raising his chin slightly, so that their eyes met.

"You should know that I will not consent to being taken," Aizen said firmly, "That cannot be a condition of our marriage, or I will happily return to take my chances in Muken."

"If you return to Muken, you will likely be taken by more unsavory people than me," Byakuya commented, frowning, "However, as I have offered myself to perform the duties of a spouse, I will consent to be taken, as long as it is never used as a means of tormenting or disgracing me in front of my family. I am a clan leader, and although what goes on within the confines of this room is private, anything taking place outside of it is not. Be sure that you keep this in mind, Aizen Sousuke."

"Of course," Aizen agreed dulcetly, "After all, if I negatively affect your standing in the clan, then I could inadvertently cause you to be ousted, making our agreement rather useless."

"Yes."

"This agreement we have made is a complex one," Aizen mused, "I think that you and I will be kept on our toes managing it."

"Yes."

"Well, then," Aizen said, looking down into Byakuya's solemn eyes, "It is time to make our union official. I was not given a chance to tell you before, I appreciate you getting me out of that place when you did. As I told you, I was likely to have been killed had I remained there, as the hougyoku no longer protects me."

"I need no thanks for that. I had no choice."

"And I need no thanks for saving your cousin. Neither was that so much a choice as a necessity. And yet, we are here."

"Hmmm."

Aizen moved closer to his new spouse, catching Byakuya under the chin and bringing his lips to the stoic noble's for a soft, unhurried kiss of greeting. Byakuya's eyes closed and his lips moved without hesitation, responding readily as Aizen's mouth opened and he ran his tongue along the noble's soft lips, teasing them apart, then sinking into them for a longer, harder exchange. While he kissed Byakuya, one hand dropped to the noble's waist and untied his yukata, then made it drop to the floor, so that the clan leader stood naked in front of a still dressed Aizen.

Aizen continued to kiss Byakuya, exploring his mouth deeply and sliding a hand slowly down his body to caress his still unawakened nether region.

"What are you doing?" Byakuya asked, his voice still calm, but bearing an unsettled edge.

"I am making you aroused for our lovemaking," Aizen answered, feeling a touch of surprise and annoyance as he continued to draw no reaction from the clan leader.

"You don't need to make me aroused," Byakuya responded, pushing his hand away, "I am the one being taken. I don't need to be aroused. And we are not making love, we are consummating our marriage."

Aizen turned suddenly, catching Byakuya off guard and pushing the noble up against the dark paneled wall. He pressed his body firmly against Byakuya's, letting the clan leader feel his already thickened member and glaring down into his eyes.

"That may very well be, and although you may be determined not to be aroused by me, I am certainly not going to stand by and allow it. As your husband, it is also my duty to see to your pleasure. And I will, you will see, perform that duty flawlessly."

Byakuya let out an annoyed breath, but gave no response, only a scathing look as Aizen turned him again and brought him down onto the bed on his back. His annoyance increased as Aizen kept his yukata closed, leaning over the naked clan leader and teasing his face and throat with kisses.

"Have you ever been with another man?" Aizen breathed in Byakuya's ear, smirking at the instant flush the words brought to his new spouse's skin.

"No. I was only with my wife, and she was delicate, so we were only together on our wedding night."

"I see," Aizen mused, looking surprised for a moment, "Given your performance in the bathing room, I was sure that you and your cousin must have played together as boys at least. Didn't you?"

"We exchanged kisses and we touched ourselves in front of each other, but Tetsuya would not put his hands on me. He said that while we might kiss and pleasure ourselves in front of each other, it wouldn't be right for one of mixed blood to go any farther with a future clan leader. And he was afraid that if we fell in love, I would refuse to be married later on. I respected his wishes."

"But you were attracted to him?"

"For a time. Until I realized he would never step across that line with me. I only ever loved Hisana after that."

"Perhaps it is fortunate then that I have had several lovers."

"Ichimaru Gin?"

"Yes."

"And who else?"

The Espada, Harribel, and her fraccìon, Ulquiorra, Inoue Orihime, though she doesn't remember, and I did tease the sexta Espada, Grimmjow on a few occasions."

"I will probably be poor company after such types. Are you sure that you want to continue?"

"Even if you were limp as a dishrag and barely responded, you will be better than going back to Muken, so do not worry, my love, I am sure that you will be fine company for me."

"You know that you cannot break our wedding vows," Byakuya stated suddenly.

Aizen blinked and frowned.

"Were you worried that I would? That I would be so bored with you that I would...?"

"You are confined in my home and not allowed to touch any member of my family or staff, or any visitors to my home."

"I have no problem with being faithful to you, I suppose," Aizen said, smirking, "I think I'll have no trouble luring out your inner whore."

"Don't speak to me that way!" Byakuya hissed.

"It is all a matter of finding your most secret place," Aizen went on blithely, "that part of you that, when touched, you respond to helplessly."

He brushed his lips against Byakuya's, then teased a pink nipple, before rubbing against him sensuously and chuckling to himself.

"Well?" Byakuya said expectantly.

"It is not your mouth, your throat, earlobes, nor even your nipples or your genitals. But everyone has a place like that, Byakuya," Aizen said, looking into the noble's eyes seductively and continuing to explore his naked flesh, "But you are difficult to understand. Fortunately, for you..."

Aizen paused, smiling and turning over one slender, pale hand.

"I can sense this in any person, this place that brings about one's passions."

"Stop!" Byakuya exclaimed, trying to pull his hand away as Aizen bent his head and nipped gently at the soft skin of the clan leader's inner wrist, "L-let go!"

"You keep this area covered during the day, only revealing it at night, when you are alone."

Aizen held tightly to his hand and ran his tongue languidly over the area, exciting a helpless, piqued gasp from the noble and sending a shudder through his body. The former taichou's hand slid downward and found Byakuya's blossoming member.

"Now then, you were saying?"

"Get off of me!" Byakuya objected, pushing against the other man's chest.

"Shh, I was just evening the playing field," Aizen purred in his ear, rubbing sensuously against him, "It didn't seem quite fair that I was the only one becoming aroused. Now, we are even, ne?"

Byakuya's lips stiffened rebelliously, but he held still as Aizen continued his manipulations.

"It may interest you to know that I would prefer that we learn to at least bring each other contentedness here, if nowhere else. You may not love me, nor I you, but we can be somewhat content, I think."

"I will _never_ be content with you touching me!" Byakuya snapped angrily.

He sucked in a sharp breath as Aizen's hands wrapped around his wrists, then he raised them over the noble's head and held them together with one hand. The other hand slid down and began to prepare the furious noble, while Byakuya's chest heaved with barely restrained emotion and he flinched uncomfortably at being touched so intimately. He closed his eyes as Aizen positioned himself to enter the noble, biting his lips against the expected pain.

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"If you are so determined not to react to me, then prove you can resist me. Make love to me, looking me in the eyes, Byakuya."

The clan leader's dark eyes opened and focused on Aizen's aggressively. He fought to keep them calm and unaffected as the former taichou began his entry. Aizen moved surprisingly slowly, teasing his way inside gradually and, at the same time, stimulating Byakuya's inner wrists with his fingers, teeth and tongue. The noble's eyelids fluttered reflexively and a soft, aroused moan escaped his lips. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he found himself unable to speak as Aizen completed his entry.

Aizen remained perfectly still for a moment, his eyes enslaving the noble's widened ones and his body made one with Byakuya's.

"I think I could fall in love with you," he whispered into the stunned noble's ear, shocking Byakuya into accepting the compliment silently as he began to move. And as much as he had protested and resisted, Byakuya couldn't deny the gripping feeling of being swept up and off his feet. Aizen's fingers and nipping teeth continued to tease the inside of his wrists, making it impossible for the noble to hold still. He moved with the other man, relieved that he was able to close his eyes and turn his head away to escape the rising feeling of heightened arousal.

_I will not..._

_I won't..._

_I c-can't!_

Too soon, Byakuya was left breathless and nearly undone in the other man's arms. Aizen's motions became rougher and more urgent, and he shuddered and moaned loudly as he tumbled over into release.

Byakuya hadn't known what to expect, but stricken with the other man's intense heat and heavy finishing thrusts, he lost all ability to control himself. A hard groan of surrender escaped him and he felt the gripping jolts of climax take over. He was left barely aware and panting harshly, Aizen's body collapsed on top of him and the other man's hot breath tickling his blushing earlobe.

"So, it is official. We are one."

There was a long pause.

"Are you regretting this, Byakuya?"

"No."

It was a lie, but it was one that he could live with.

He waited until he was sure his husband slept, then fled into the gardens and returned to the bathing room to wash away the memory. But even after bathing and taking a long, quiet walk, he still couldn't escape what he had felt.

_No one has ever made me react like that._

_No one._

_No one but that man!_

_Aizen Sousuke…_

He forced the thought away and looked quietly into Aizen's deeply sated eyes.

"You look content now," the traitor commented.

"As do you," Byakuya noted, "But there is one more condition to be met."

Aizen's dark eyes narrowed.

"Yet another?" he said off-handedly, "What is that?"

"Well…I understand that you will not be taken, so we need to discuss how, then, you will be impregnated with, and carry the Kuchiki heir."


End file.
